Sironians
Sironians are the main species on the planet of Sirona. They were created by Holysyss Galactica, Goddess of the Galaxy, and later used for her advantage in her plan to create war throughout said galaxy. With Holysyss defeated, they're now simply the inhabitants of the planet. Types of Sironians There are only a few confirmed groups of Sironian "types" thus far. * Sharks * Whales * Dolphins * Fish * Shorcas and other Hybrids All of them are, of course, similar to aquatic creatures from Earth, and as such there's a near infinite amount of the types that can exist, so they're usually grouped into one category for ease. Shorcas in particular, along with other potential hybrids, are the result of Orca and Shark Sironians breeding and creating a new species as a result of their offspring. The only Shorcas known and acknowledged are Uranus and Portia Pulsar, and Kurt Star, but there's evidently enough of them and other hybrids that they could be a subcategory of sorts. It's unknown if there is or ever will be groups based on other mammals who dwell in or around the sea, crustaceans, or cephalopods, especially considering most of the other sea animals that can't be grouped in as "fish" in general are either normal space animals or monsters. Biology The general anatomy of Sironians is simple, they all share similar traits, with some being a bit different compared to others depending on their species. Heads and Faces Their heads all float above a space where their neck would be, and barely any Sironian you find has a neck or something like it. In between that space is a magical beam of sorts which keeps their neck in place, and keeps it from floating away due to the gravity that, while present on Sirona, is less powerful than that of Earth's. Much like actual sea animals, their fin position depends on wherever the animal's fin is, though most of them generally at least have one on their head. Some may choose to hide the fin in their hair and not present it, resulting in it seeming they don't have a fin. Their ears are also fin-like with thin, transparent skin stretched between the gaps of the fin, usually the color of the Sironian's eye(s) or tongue. Depending on species, their ear-fins can stick straight up, point towards the middle, or droop down, though they can all move depending on the mood of the person in question, their default position relies on species. Their teeth depends on the species too. Sharks have sharp and jagged teeth, dolphins and fish have more rounded teeth, and whales' teeth aren't usually sharp whatsoever and they don't have any fangs. Some hybrids have a mix of two types of teeth, such as Uranus having rounded teeth that grow sharp around his canines and the back of his mouth. Their eye number depends on what order they were born in with regards to family and siblings. For example, an eldest sibling has one eye, while one that's the fifth youngest has five eyes. The amount of eyes a child can have has seemingly no limit, with the most known so far being around eight eyes. Bodies Sironians have bodies made of magically charged stardust, and as such they're all made out of different types of stars, which also has an effect on their normal body temperature depending on the Sironian's star's color. Red Sironians are usually the cooler Sironians, yellow ones are moderate, while blue Sironians are usually the warmest of the three even when they're not particularly hot. All Sironians are taller on Sirona than on Earth, most of them reaching to about 9 to 11 feet in height. On planets like Earth, the gravity compresses their bodies and brings them down by four feet, though if the Sironian was already tall in the first place it wouldn't make much difference. Shorter Sironians can reach around 8 feet. Species can also play a big part in height. Sironians have colored mouths and genitals, and usually most of them also have a corresponding flavor to them, most of which are flavors we can find here on Earth such as blue raspberry, vanilla, or lemon. COREs COREs are the practical "souls" of Sironians made of fragments and parts of white dwarf stars. They're the hottest part of any Sironian's body and, are as the name implies, the core of their entire being. A very precious and sensitive part of their bodies which is used as lifeforce and reproduction means. COREs are white, vaguely heart shaped balls of light, heat, magic, and gas, and are vital to the existence of a Sironian. They act as a soul but also have similar traits to a heart, such as "beating" in their chests. The CORE acts as the Sironian's main source of magical power, and as such enhances that power. They're used in reproduction as a couple cannot have a baby unless both COREs are touching for the entirety of the process. It's more of a guarantee that the Sironians in question will have children so long as their COREs are touching. It's unknown if same-sex couples can also somehow have children this way, but it's unlikely. The CORE itself is actually protected by a shell around the outside, but it is a very weak and thin shell when empty. When a Sironian dies, the CORE heats up immensely and floats out of the body, where it'll explode into magical stardust particles that enter the atmosphere as the body is reduced to dust. The most similar comparison to this event would be like witnessing a smaller supernova. The shell of the CORE can usually be found leftover, but is very damaged and cracked, and easily broken Abilities Most if not all Sironians are capable of using magic, and it's one of the bases of their society, possibly moreso than their technology.